


Points And Positioning

by anxiousgeek



Category: The Closer
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-23
Updated: 2011-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Brenda/Fritz/Sharon smut fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Points And Positioning

  
At no point did Fritz ever really think he'd find himself in this position. He'd mentioned it to Brenda when she'd been teasing him, damn near torturing him, but he'd never really thought she'd really listen to him, that she'd do something about it.

Here he was though, sitting in a chair, in just his boxers, watching Brenda undress Captain Sharon Raydor. He wasn't sure it was real.

The two women were standing at the end of the bed, kissing, lips sliding against one anothers, smudging lipstick and lip gloss, tongues tasting and pushing. There were little sighs as their fingers stroked over each piece of revealed skin.

This was exactly what he wanted.

He couldn't help groaning in response to them kissing, to Brenda's hand tangled in Sharon's darker hair. The blonde’s blouse fell to the floor, and she moaned as Sharon cupped a breast, yanking down the fabric. Fritz leaned forward in his chair, eyes torn between long manicured fingers playing with his wife's nipple, and the look of pleasure on her face. Sharon kissed her jaw, then nipped her neck, both he and Brenda moaning.

Oh he wanted more, he almost wanted to rush them, to have them skip the teasing, the foreplay, but at the same time, this slow build up was killing him. In the best possible way. He palmed his growing erection through his boxers as Brenda dipped her head to the side, letting Sharon mark the pale skin, the blonde then pulling the Captain's top up and off her body. She didn't waste any time either, and reached around to undo Sharon's bra, her own still askew.

Sharon's skin was a little darker than Brenda's, more noticeable, their breasts pressing together as they kissed again. Brenda's hands were on Sharon's hips, thumbs inside the waistband of the a-line skirt. Fritz was tempted to stand up and unzip the black skirt himself, let it drop to the floor, but he left it to Brenda, eyes wide and almost black when her fingers finally undid the skirt and pulled it down to drop to the floor. Sharon's underwear matched the dark blue bra already on the floor, and Brenda reached behind her to remove her own bra, throwing it to the floor, and all three groaned when Sharon dipped her head down and took a tight nipple into her mouth, her own moan muffled around the bud as he swirled her tongue around it. Brenda's hands went into her hair and Fritz's hand went into his boxers, fisting loosely around his dick.

He moaned, at the sight before him, and the feel of his own hand, and Brenda's eyes flicked over to meet his and she smiled at him, blowing him a kiss. He shifted, almost standing to kiss her, touch her, touch them both, but she shook her head, Sharon looking over at him then too, hand on the blonde's hip.

“Nuh-uh Fritzie,” she said, voice lower than he'd ever heard it before, “maybe later, but for now, you hafta stay in your chair and keep your hands to yourself.”

Sharon smiled at him, and he about doubled over, gripping the arm of the chair to keep himself from jumping them both. The two women turned their attentions back to each other, and Brenda took Sharon's hand and pulled her over to the bed. She urged the other woman to lie down on it, and then knelt over her, kissing her. From where he was sat, he could see the damp patch on the crotch of her cream underwear, kissing Sharon Raydor hard, both women moaning a little into the kiss, until Brenda pulled back and smiled briefly. She kissed a slow line down the brunette's jaw, to her breasts, and Sharon cried out sharply when Brenda nipped the sensitive skin, licking around her nipples, still smiling. Fritz groaned, tightening his grip on his dick a little but not moving his wrist, just holding, waiting. Teasing himself while Brenda teased Sharon, lips so close to other woman's nipple, the brunette arching up trying to get those perfect lips exactly where she wanted them. She moaned when Brenda skimmed her teeth over a nipple, low and sexy, and Fritz shifted forward in his chair again. He was going to fall off, at this rate, but he needed to get closer to them, he could smell them, sweat and sex, and _god_ he wanted to taste both of them, make both of them come hard.

He couldn't touch though, not yet, and he wouldn't. Not yet.

“Brenda, please,” Sharon moaned, her voice even sexier when low with arousal.

His wife sucked on Sharon's other nipple, the older woman's hand in her blonde hair, holding her to her chest, panting softly, and he noted her hips shifting a little up into Brenda, who had moved to straddle Sharon's thigh, moaning a little as she licked and sucked her nipple.

“Patience Cap'n,” she said, “Patience.”

Fritz smiled, having been on the wrong end of Brenda's teasing once all too often. Sharon groaned, and arched up into the blonde once more, unable to be patient. She chuckled, and kissed the older woman's stomach, dipping her tongue into her belly button, and sinking her teeth into her skin. Sharon shifted her hips again, a little desperately this time, then pressed her thigh against Brenda's sex, making the blonde groan and hesitate. Sharon grinned, looking over at Fritz to wink at him, and he smiled back, moving his wrist back and forth, just once, before he pulled his boxers down and off completely. Sharon's eyes shifted down to his dick, then back up to his face, licking her lips.

These women were going to kill him.

Brenda kissed Sharon's right hip, dragging her teeth down over the skin, skipping over her panties, to her thigh, her own back arched, ass in the air. Fritz had to hold onto the arm of the chair again to stop himself from standing and moving up behind her. To stop himself from fucking her while she ate out Sharon Raydor.

Another time, he told himself, maybe they could do that another time.

Brenda slowly pulled the dark blue panties down Sharon's legs, running her hands back up, fingertips brushing over her tingling skin, settling between her thighs. She looked up at the brunette and smiled, kissing the skin above the damp auburn curls. Sharon whined, hips hitching up once more, and Brenda laughed, low, sexy, and a little evil. Fritz smiled, it was nice not to be on the receiving end of his wife's teasing. He moved his chair a little closer, and she looked away from Sharon's centre to glare at him, and he stopped, hand immediately covering his dick, his balls. He kinda wanted to be able to use them after this.

She smiled at him once he was still again, then turned back to Sharon, looking up at the older woman, who had a hand on Brenda's head, trying to urge her down. The blonde simply reached up, and pulled her hand away, holding both arms down by her sides, before looking up at Sharon.

“Want something?” she asked her.

That tone did funny things to Fritz, and he groaned, moving his wrist slowly, palming the head of his dick and spreading the pre-cum over his flesh, watching as Sharon Raydor tried to clear her head of arousal long enough to answer Brenda.

“Come on Sharon, if you don't tell me what you want, you're not gonna get anything,” Brenda said, licking a line up the woman's inner thigh, but stopping short of her wet centre. “I mean you must want something, you're all hot and wet.”

Both Sharon and Fritz groaned, making the blonde chuckle.

“Touch me please Brenda, please. I need you to touch me.”

Brenda smiled once more, looking across at Fritz and the watching the motion of his wrist for a moment as he slowly jerked off, then bent her head down, and licked a line over Sharon's slick folds, groaning at the taste, the brunette whimpering. It was so good to watch, better than he had imagined.

“Sha- Sharon,” he said, unsure of using her name, even if his wife was fucking her. “Hold her hair back.”

The older woman didn't react at first, and he wondered if he'd heard her, her hips were moving, and Brenda wasn't pausing, her hand gripping one thigh hard, head bobbing as she continued to move her tongue over Sharon's centre. After a long moment, and a long moan, as Brenda sucked the woman's clit between her lips, she swept the long blonde hair to one side so Fritz could get a better view of his wife between the legs of another woman.

“Fuck,” he muttered, quietly shifting his chair forward again.

“Uh-huh,” Sharon said, voice catching and she bucked her hips into Brenda's face, the blonde moving a hand to hold her down. She ran her other hand up her thigh, curling it around the muscle before brushing her fingertips over the wet flesh, pressing against her.

“Please Brenda.”

“Yeah, please Brenda,” Fritz said, his voice a little strained. He could feel the pleasure starting to spike, low down, and sat back a little as he moved.

The blonde looked up and smiled at him, pushing a single finger into Sharon's body, sighing at the wet heat she felt all around her, the older woman's inner muscles clenching hard. She bent her head again, flicking her tongue over her clit again. Sharon cried out, pushing against the hand holding her down. She needed more but was completely unable to ask for it now, her mind was all arousal and mush, sensation and _fuck, fuck, fuck_. She wound a hand into Brenda's hair, which was enough to get the other woman to push another finger into her pulsing body and starting thrusting slowly.

Fritz moved his own hand in time with her as she fucked Sharon, two fingers pressing deep inside the woman, pulling out slowly, before pushing back in again. He groaned, his deeper voice over Sharon's desperate cries, and he was so close to pushing Brenda aside and fucking the woman himself, just so they could both come and be saved from Brenda's teasing.

Except, if he did that, his wife would kill him, and he managed to keep himself glued to his chair, jerking off a little harder, he was close, really fucking close. He didn't know Sharon well enough to know if she was close, but the flush had spread over her breasts, she was panting hard, hips moving with Brenda's hand, and _oh god_.

Brenda curled her fingers, pressing hard against the spot inside Sharon that had her crying out the blonde's name, begging her to do it again.

“Please, Brenda, oh god please.”

“Anything you want,” Brenda said, voice muffled, and she sucked the woman's clit into her mouth once more, then curled her fingers into her body.

Sharon Raydor screamed.

The sound filled the room, and Fritz came too, grunting as his hips jerked up, Sharon shaking beneath Brenda, the scream dying off and becoming tiny whimpers of his wife's name, over and over again. Fritz could only grunt as his cum covered his hand and stomach, and he flopped back into the chair, breathing hard, forcing his eyes open so he could still see what Brenda was doing. So he could still see Sharon's body coming down from her high, the ripples of it still travelling down her spine, Brenda still able to feel it pulsing hard around her fingers. She was still lapping up the wetness, and pressing her tongue down gently on her clit. He couldn't move, but Sharon managed to raise an arm and pull Brenda up, away from her sensitive sex, up her body to kiss her hard.

Fritz grunted, approving, still not quite able to move, watching as Sharon lazily kissed Brenda, and cleaned the blondes chin. He wanted to taste too, and decided he would, later, for now all he could do was sit and watch and enjoy as Sharon rolled them over and ran a hand up Brenda's thigh, settling on her side simply caressing her hip and kissing, while she got her breath back. Both women smiled at each other, glancing over at Fritz.

“Enjoy that Fritzie?” Brenda asked sweetly.

He nodded dumbly.

“I think he did,” Sharon said, “I know I did.”

Brenda chuckled, kissing her again, shifting to remove her panties before moving closer to her, pressing her body against hers. Sharon ran her hand around the blonde’s thigh, up the soft skin to her touch her wet folds, just resting there, and Brenda sighed, shifting her hips forward a bit.

“Maybe, he could come closer?” Sharon asked, voice quiet. Even she knew Brenda was in charge right now.

“I don't see why not.”

Both women looked over at him again, and he almost fell to floor reaching over for his boxers. He grabbed them and cleaned himself up quickly with them, heading over to the bed. He could feel the arousal stirring again, but knew it would be a little while before he was hard again, which he could live with. He settled on the bed behind Sharon, curling himself up against her warm body, with more confidence than he really felt, and she stiffened for a moment before relaxing back against him. Brenda just smiled at them, waiting until they were settled before taking one of Fritz's hands and pulling it over Sharon's body, settling his hand on the woman's breast. He took the hint, cupping her, catching the nipple between his fingers, and Sharon arched into his hand with a little moan.

“Y'all happy now?” the blonde asked.

They both nodded, and Brenda smiled, wrapping a hand around Sharon's wrist and moving her hand up, so her fingertips pressed into her. She moaned a little, and let go, letting the older woman continue unguided, letting her run her fingers lightly over the dark blonde curls, Fritz watching over Sharon's shoulder. She brushed over Brenda's clit, making her cry out softly, hips jumping into Sharon's hand.

“More,” she demanded and Sharon complied, pressing down harder, and kissing her at the same time to catch the keening noise she made. She kissed down the blonde's jaw, just lightly pressing against her clit all the while, before biting down on the pale skin and pushing a finger into Brenda's body.

“I said more Sharon,” she said, voice a little strained, taking the edge off it. Fritz smiled into Sharon's shoulder, kissing her gently, hand caressing her breasts still.

He watched, enraptured, as Sharon pressed another finger into Brenda's body, and he groaned, remembering all that wet heat around him, wanting it all over again. When Sharon pulled her fingers out again, ever so slowly, Brenda's hips followed, her eyes closed, mouth open. The brunette pushed three fingers into her, hard, and she cried out, eyes popping open for a moment, until Sharon pulled out and thrust in again, as hard as before. Fritz could feel the effort she put into it through her whole body as it pressed back against his, her ass against his soft, but suddenly very awake, dick. Apparently watching another woman fuck his wife was really good for his libido.

Sharon started up a quick rhythm, pressing her fingers hard and fast into Brenda, and Fritz watched enraptured, fascinated. His own hand drifted down Sharon's abdomen, and he felt her tense under the touch, but not because she was uncomfortable, she shifted her ass back into his hips. He smiled, and she turned her head to smile at back at him, to kiss him quickly on the lips, before turning back to concentrate on Brenda, who was making those little _'oh'_ noises Fritz was so familiar with. That Fritz was so in love with. Sharon was unable to look away from her lips as she fucked her, the tight heat around her fingers making her a little dizzy. Or perhaps the effort, she wasn't sure, but she could feel the blonde tense up from the inside out, arching her hips into Sharon's hand.

Her rhythm faltered when she felt Fritz's hand stroking gently over her curls, just lightly, just teasing, and she could feel his erection growing behind her, Brenda clenching around her. She gasped when she felt Fritz slide his fingers through her wet folds, his touch firmer this time, and suddenly Brenda was kissing her, biting down on her bottom lip. She cried out, pulling away from the blonde and pouted.

“What was that for?” she asked.

“I need to come,” Brenda moaned, “then you and Fritz can do whatever you like, I promise.”

Sharon glanced back to smile at Fritz, who moved his hand immediately, resting it back on her abdomen and holding her against him. Brenda stared at the two of them, waiting, and then crying out when the older woman thrust her fingers back into her body.

“Oh dear lord,” she breathed, throwing her arm out to grab hold of Sharon's arm as she moved, as she started to fuck her again, harder than before. She could feel every breath pushed out of her with the inward thrust of Sharon's fingers, and she wanted to cry out but couldn't quite get anything out, any sound other than the harsh breathing. She could feel Fritz's eyes on her, but couldn't quite open hers enough to make contact with him. Most of her body was out of her own control now, completely at the mercy of Sharon.

“Close?” she breathed.

Brenda nodded, unable to find her voice, and she felt more fingers at her centre, over her sensitive flesh, pressing down on her clit. Fritz's rougher fingers circled her clit, knowing exactly how to touch her, and she came, with a hard shudder, and a low moan, digging her nails into Sharon's arm as she clenched around the fingers deep inside her body. The older woman didn't slow her movements, and but Fritz pulled his hand away, watching his wife shake and shatter with pleasure. It was gorgeous. She was gorgeous.

Brenda pulled on Sharon's arm, whimpering a little, but the she didn't let up, curling her fingers up against the soft flesh inside her, over and over, until the blonde cried out, almost in pain, as she came again. Sharon finally let up, pulling her hand free and shushing Brenda as she cried out a little on every outward breath. When she was calmer, she opened her eyes to see both her husband and Sharon watching her, eyes a little glazed over. She smiled at them, still panting, and took Sharon's hand, placing the manicured fingertips on Fritz's mouth as he leaned over the older woman's shoulder. He didn't hesitate in sucking them into her mouth and licking them clean.

Sharon turned over when he was done and kissed him for the first time, their hips pressing together, his erection pressing against her. He could taste her just behind Brenda's cum, a unique dark taste, and she cupped his cheek, holding him still so she could take control. He let her, let her control him, let her push him onto his back, before she moved to straddle him, smiling down at him.

Smirking down at him.

Brenda sidled up beside them, curling her body up against Fritz's side, watching as Sharon leaned over to kiss him. Fritz put his hands on her hips, stroking his thumbs over her skin, before running his fingers up to her breasts. She moaned into his mouth when she felt his fingers pinch her nipples, and pull away from her lips, pushing her upright so he could suck one into his mouth. Brenda ran her hand down his chest, pulling on one of his nipples, and making him jump for a moment. Sharon kissed him again, hands on her shoulders to hold him down, making Brenda chuckle. He would've fought against the hold, but he felt two different hands on his dick and resigned himself to his fate.

Sharon shifted forward a little, rising up on her knees, pressing the head of his erection against her. Brenda's hand was on his shaft, resting her head on his shoulder so she could watch as the brunette slowly took his dick into her body, biting her bottom lip as she did so. Fritz groaned loudly, hands on Sharon's hips and holding her too him, a little blind-sided by the feel of her, tighter than he had expected, hotter too, and he had to hold her still before he came there and then. He opened his eyes to see both women smirking at him.

“Yeah, yeah,” he muttered, making them grin, and he went to say something else when Sharon moved, raising up a little, then settling back down. All he could really do then was groan again. Sharon moaned too, feeling completely full, and smiled at Brenda. The blonde smiled back and sat up to kiss her, as she rotated her hips against Fritz's, moaning through the kiss, feeling him jerk a little.

“He really likes to watch us together doesn't he?” she said, voice strained again.

“Uh-huh,” she replied, “we'll be doing this a whole lot more.”

Another jerk of his hips and Sharon smirked, the expression slightly twisted by the pleasure that spiked through her. She needed to move, needed so much more and now, and holding a hand out for Brenda to take, she started a slow rhythm, sighing as she felt him move in and out, pressing deep within her. _Oh she liked this too_ , liked having both Brenda and Fritz, definitely wanted to do this again and again. His grip tightened on her hips as he moved with her, pushing up as she came down, a little out of sync at first, the rhythm a little awkward, but they got there in the end, Brenda kissing her fingertips, one hand caressing a breast. The pleasure was building up pretty quickly, and she felt another scream building, and managed a desperate _'oh God'_.

Brenda kissed her again, hard, and Fritz groaned, thrusting up harder into Sharon. He wanted to roll her over, wanted to take control but knew neither woman was going give it to him. Brenda would tie him down if she had to.

Not that he minded that either.

Another time maybe, right now all he could really concentrate on was the feel of Sharon Raydor surrounding him so completely and the way she gasped when he thrust up into her, the quickening pulse of her muscles. The smell. _God the smell of them both_. He groaned, he was way too close, and he looked at Brenda.

“A little help?” he asked, sounding much more pathetic than he would've liked.

Brenda smiled, leaning over to kiss him quickly, then running a hand down to Sharon's dark curls, stroking her fingers through them, finding her clit. She barely touched it, and the older woman jerked into her hand, crying out. Brenda kissed her, catching her lips on every downward thrust of her body, touching her clit lightly at first, enjoying the other woman's reaction of pleasure and pain. Wanting so much more from both Brenda and Fritz and not quite getting it. She was beautiful, like this, and Fritz was as gorgeous as ever. She leaned back to kiss him, managing to do so with her fingers still stroking Sharon, the angle a little awkward, but worth it to have her lips connected to his for a moment.

“Brenda please,” Sharon said, voice horse, “please.”

The blonde smiled, pressing down hard on the older woman's clit, watching her face, doing it again and watching her come. She didn't scream again, and Brenda felt a little smug about it, continuing the caress of her sensitive clit, until she was grabbing her wrist with a shaking hand and pulling her away.

Fritz had paused his own movements, hands still firmly on Sharon's hips, riding out the woman's orgasm as her muscles clenched around him rhythmically, her body almost painfully tight for a few moments, which he wondered at for a second, and then clenching more sporadically. She leaned over him, hands on his chest, breathing hard, eyes still closed and he started to move, hard and fast unable to hold back any longer. It was exactly what he needed, what he wanted, and then he was coming hard inside her with a last jerk of his hips. He heard Sharon make a little noise when he did, and she opened her eyes to smile at him, kissing him quickly before turning her breathless attention on Brenda. He collapsed back into the mattress, with a few small shakes, feeling the pleasure rolling up through him, and he smiled to himself.

The two women smiled at each other, kissing again, Brenda pulling Sharon down on top of her, hands running down her back, Fritz's softening dick forced from her body and making both her and Fritz groan a little. She settled down between Brenda and Fritz, resting her head next to Brenda's, leaning forward to kiss her on the cheek, and wrap an arm around her. Fritz turned his head to look at them, and smiled, they weren't just hot together, but sweet too, and he turned too, curling his body around Sharon's. He closed his eyes, he was more than ready to go to sleep, his brain had pretty much stopped working.

“Can we do this again?” Sharon whispered.

Fritz nodded, aware neither woman could really see him, but that it didn't really matter. They knew he would agree to whatever they wanted. Brenda reached over Sharon to take his hand, holding it tight.

“We can. Over and over,” she said, kissing Sharon once more, before closing her eyes with a happy sigh.

Fritz smiled to himself. At no point had he thought that this could turn into something else, something more longer, but as he felt Sharon Raydor relax further between him and his wife, it felt like it had become permanent.

He was pretty happy about it.


End file.
